


Safe and Sound

by glanmire



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Gen, Grief, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glanmire/pseuds/glanmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa tries to come to terms with the death of Kings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

She declares herself a broken thing.

When she plays checkers, she gets a king

and keeps him safe and sound

She can't braid hair, she can't plait herself

into friendships and love lives

they unravel into the gravel

frayed hair ends, unable to make amends

She sleeps in the way that make you think

you are alive and well, but then she wakes

and then she breaks

Her kings line her back row, her background

she swore she'd keep them safe and sound

But the king is killed

no blood is spilled

But she swore she'd keep him safe and sound.


End file.
